


Breeze

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [20]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Spoonerisms, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: There’s a heat wave. Ken and Kenneth are not impressed.[Prompt 20 – Breeze]





	

After a busy morning harassing customers, it was finally time for the boring task of putting the clothes back in their correct places. Kenneth hated this job, and so was staring into space as he wandered around the shop.

Which was when he noticed Ken walking awkwardly as he did the same task, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

“Are you all right, Ken?” he asked.

“Yes, I’ve just got a slight case of betty swallocks, Kenneth,” Ken said, grimacing as he adjusted the crotch of his trousers.

“Yes, me too. It is rather sticky today, isn’t it?” Kenneth said, feeling his shirt sticking to his back.

“Bloody heat wave. Who cares if it brings the ladies out? I’d rather just be cool.”

“Fair point, Ken,” he said, nodding. “Tell you what, why don’t we change into something a bit cooler and turn the air con up. That’ll help, won’t it?”

“I hope so,” Ken said. “So, what do you fancy wearing then, Kenneth?”

Kenneth smiled and raised his eyebrows thoughtfully. “I was thinking about a pair of shorts.”

“Shorts? Ooh, suit you, sir!” Ken said, grinning as he rushed over to the rail of shorts.

As Ken pranced around, Kenneth pressed a button on the air conditioning, and soon a strong breeze filled the shop. Ken went over to the desk and, removing his blazer and waistcoat, hurried back with his tape measure.

“You already know my measurements,” Kenneth said, but Ken took them nevertheless.

“So, what’re you going to do tonight, sir, in your nice new shorts, sir? Are you out with a lady, sir? Ooh! Suit you, sir!”

Kenneth raised his eyebrows. “No, I’m staying in with my stupid partner and making the most of our new air con.”

Ken grinned and kissed him. “Suit you, sir.”


End file.
